The Dating Experience
by themightylulu2099
Summary: What happens when everyone in Glee Club are forced to go on blind dates? The title is really bad but please give it a chance!


Okay so this is my first fanfiction! Basically, what I'm doing is I'm putting everyone's names (or whoever I feel like) into a hat and picking two. I will make these two people go on a blind date and write it out.

Here's a list of the people I'm using:

Rachel Berry

Finn Hudson

Mercedes Jones

Tina Cohen-Chang

Artie Abrams

Kurt Hummel

Noah Puckerman

Quinn Fabray

Santana Lopez

Brittany Pierce

Mike Chang

Sam Evans

Blaine Anderson

Sugar Motta

Rory Flannigan

Joe Hart

Unique Adams

Kitty Wilde

Will Schuester

Sue Sylvester

Jacob Ben Israel

Lauren Zizes

Just remember: anything could happen!

Let's just pretend that everyone is still in Glee Club and Jake, Marley, and Ryder never existed.

The couples that are dating right now in MY world are Klaine, Finchel, Brittana, and Tike.

Now let's begin!

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Glee, or the Teletubbies. If I did, Glee would be a VERY interesting show indeed…**

"Alright everyone I have some big news for you!" Mr. Schue exclaimed bounding into the choir room with his enthusiasm. He went straight to the board and wrote the word "BLIND DATE"

"Can anyone tell me what a blind date is?" He asked addressing the nineteen kids in front of him.

"Is it when blind people date?" Brittany asks, confident in her answer.

"Not exactly Britt, you see and blind date is when two people who previously didn't know each other go on a date. And that's what we are doing here!" Mr. Schue said, obviously excited about the idea.

"But ," began Rachel, "we all know each other and besides, some of us already found our one love." Rachel finished snuggling against Finn to prove her point.

"But that's not true. You may think you do, but I don't think so, you see-"

"New Directions singing group!" Principal Figgins interrupted, while dragging a familiar, unwelcome cloud of hair behind him. "This student has been caught in the bathroom doing sexual activity, and as punishment, is part of your club."

"WHAT?"

"No!"

"He can't even sing!"

"I'm sorry guys but this has to be done. Jacob, go take a seat." Schue said motioning to the chairs ahead of him.

Jacob immediately plopped himself down next to Rachel before she had the chance to move away.

"Now as I was saying, each of your names will be put in a hat, and you will pick a name, without showing anyone, and I will tell you the place of your date and you and your date can text and agree on a time. You will not know who the person is until you get there, and you WILL spend the whole time socializing. Got it? Puck? Kitty?" Schue explained.

"This sucks! What if I get stuck with cloud-head or honey boo-boo over there?" Santana says, easily hating the idea.

"The fates will choose," he explains, "Now-"

"Hey butt-chin, did you style your hair differently? Cause it looks even worse than yesterday." Sue says once again, interrupting Schue.

"What do you want now Sue?" Schue asks exasperated.

"Well I heard that you and the messed-up Teletubbies were doing blind dates and I wanted to join in." She says, completely casually.

"Why?"

"I have my reasons." Sue responds, vague as always.

"But Mr. Schue, that means there would be twenty-one names in the hat and that's an odd number…" Quinn reasons.

"So? I'm up for a threesome." Puck says, nodding to Lauren.

"Well then I guess I'll have to put my own name in then" Schue says while writing his name on a small piece of paper. "Let's just hope I don't get Rachel again," he mutters quietly.

Everyone started laughing as they remembered the awkward rendition of Endless Love they had witnessed.

"Great now everyone come up here and pick out a name!" Schue says.

One by one, everyone slowly got out of their chairs and picked names. There were a lot of mixed reactions. Some laughs, groans, and moans were heard throughout the room.

The bell suddenly rang leaving everyone to file out of the room chattering away.

"I'm scared for mine…" Mercedes said as she and Kurt were walking out.

"Me too 'Cedes, me too…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay so that's the end of the prologue! I know it might not make sense, but let's pretend it does, since Glee isn't very logical anyways!

**Hope you guys enjoyed! R&R!**


End file.
